


Maiden of the Sword

by RC97



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Sword Maiden rediscovers someone from her past.Warnings: lemon, bestiality.





	Maiden of the Sword

* * *

* * *

 

 

Two months passed since Goblin Slayer's party fulfilled the mission given by the Sword Maiden to clear the nest in the sewers under the city. Said woman had felt relieved of a heavy boulder in her back. Things went quiet for the time being, as she dealt with the nobles she was suspicious of. The woman was having a walk around the temple, when she heard some ruckus origin in the hallways near the audition's hall. She paced the room and saw -as much as she could behind the white linen- a goblin trailing behind one of her acolytes. She rushed after them, only to find a couple more at the stairs. Heart racing, she rushed to other sections of the holy structure, only to find more and more green creatures.

 

Her biggest fear, the one that continually appeared in her nightmares, had know become real. The temple was plagued by an uncountable number of goblins. Those terrible, green, evil, short creatures that plagued the earth, and her nights.

 

Sword Maiden's mind collapsed, her breathing became rugged and heavy. She trembled and almost fell due to the sudden anxiety caused by the goblins. Running through the corridors behind the hall, the young woman rushed the stairs that led to her private chamber and crumbled on her bed. Her heart beat could be heard from afar while she cuddled and embraced her knees.

 

Trying to calm herself, Sword Maiden breathed in and exhaled, all the while chanting the lullaby her mother used to sing her when she was but a child. Despite her effort, her mind raced through the events which transpired ten years ago -before she became the famous gold ranked adventurer that defeated the Demon Lord, along her other party members-. Her body could still felt the nasty green hands traveling up and down her hands and legs, snapping off her clothes leaving her bare for the monsters pleasure. She hasn't forgotten about _that_ monster either...

 

The shadowy thoughts continued to torment the archbishop until she realized it was silent, too silent. But then, heavy steps were heard at the door, opening it and passing the threshold. Sword Maiden looked at the intruder, and she could not believe what her defective vision showed: a tall, bulky figure, with an aura of power that corresponded to that of a Goblin Lord.

 

She should have run away, she should have faced it chanting a powerful spell that killed the horrible creature, but she _couldn't._ Too traumatized by the past, her limbs felt numb, she could only embrace her knees harder and wait for a miracle to save her. Alas, it didn't happen. The foul creature closed the door, then the distance between them, and laughed.

 

"Ah. I did not expect to meet you again, Maiden of the Sword", the creature's voice was deep and strange, but akin to a human voice.

 

It sent a chill down Sword Maiden. She knew that voice, it was _that Goblin._ Gathering a strength she didn't know where it come from, the panicked woman stood up and tried to escape, only to collide with a hard wall. The creature strong chest. Afraid, she punched and kicked it, to make it move. It only made the Goblin Lord laugh again.

 

"I remember it as if it was yesterday. They were good days, don't you think? You are the best woman I have ever had, even after all this time", the Goblin Lord voice was now gentler, his big hands gripping her own. The foul creature crouched against Sword Maiden, approaching and kissing her in the mouth. She felt his harsh tongue entering her wet cavern, massaging and exploring her. The high goblin continued with his ministrations at her lack of response to fight back, now reaching her hips with his hands.

 

Slowly, Sword Maiden mind fogged because of the intense making out, and started kissing back the goblin. It felt good, really good, to kiss this monster. Her mind not aware of the aphrodisiac chemicals that the goblin's leader tongue released, in order to heat up the female. The effect was small in the first contact between a male high goblin and a female, and then it increased much more on further contacts, to a level that was _intoxicating._

 

Sword Maiden's breathing was heavy, the goblin's pheromones loaded her senses. The make out session reached another level of pure intensity, of physical need and want. Their bodies pressed against the other in a fiery dance. She moaned for the first time when she felt his hardness press against her belly. Sword Maiden rubbed her thighs, she was starting to get wet. Bit by bit, the Goblin Lord lead the kiss towards the bed, the Sword Maiden gasping when her calves and body fell in the mattress.

 

She remembered _very well_ the events which transpired in the past. How the goblins captured her when she was distracted in her travel, and rugged her back to their nest. There, the goblins left her with the chief of the nest. Surprisingly, it was a Lord. They were very rare, the highest level a goblin could develop into, and, according to high-classed adventurers, very dangerous due to their superior intelligence and raw strength. The creature showed great wisdom and was capable of communicating in the human tongue.

 

But the greatest surprise weren't those things, no. It was, however, the way the Goblin Lord _used her_. The goblin chief fucked her so hard, so thoroughly, and, to Sword Maiden's dismay, he brought her to the rawest level of pleasure, using her body in every way possible. Even if at the beginning, the creature was forcing her, the young woman quickly succumbed to her lust. Many days passed with eternal sessions of _breeding,_ because that was what the Goblin Lord did, breed her as if they were animals.

 

The goblin couldn't get tired of her, but some day, the situation changed. She was left behind, and the little mindless group of goblins under the chief command raped her, one after the other, the whole nest without exception. They were so brutal, using their sharp claws, jaws, biting her, her body covered by hundreds of wounds. They even hurt her eyes, leaving her blind to colors, only distinguishing the simpler of shapes. Her mind collapsed slowly as days passed with these treatment, Sword Maiden estimated almost a month passed since she was kidnapped, when a silver ranked party discovered the nest.

 

The adventurers tried to clear the nest, so amidst the confusion she recomposed as best she could, and tried to reach them, but they retreated, the sheer number of goblins too high. However, the number of goblins decayed after the raid, so she succeeded in escaping the following day. She reached the nearest village, and from there, she trained and trained, going then to the capital and becoming the holy paladin of legends, a gold adventurer, defeater of the Demon Lord. While Sword Maiden's body was strong, her mind was scarred, during the nights she remembered the goblins raping her for weeks. On the other hand, she also tried to forget the days passed with the Goblin Lord, ashamed of having felt so much pleasure with the monster.

 

The memories ended as she felt the enormous creature lean toward her, gaining the upper ground in the bed. The lustful memory of the goblin, mixed with the pheromones made Sword Maiden initiate this time the dance of tongues. She was now uninhibited and unashamed of the thing she was doing, a radical change with how she felt just ten minutes ago.

 

The Goblin Lord, for his part, continued exploring with his big hands the body of the blonde woman. When he had her, so many years ago, the blonde was young, barely entering adulthood. She was then, an incredible beauty, with a nubile body that showed promise. He had enjoyed it to the fullest. But now, _oh, now,_ she was really mouth-watering. She was dressed in pure white clothes, that _couldn't_ try to conceal her splendorous curves. Her chest was simply huge, hard nipples constrained against the fabric, begging to be released. The lateral parts of her hips could be seen, which lead to wide hips crowned by a thick rear which could only exist in the wildest imagination. Sword Maiden's body was, simply put, _perfection._ Even the white lines of scars didn't diminished her beauty any bit.

 

So, the goblin's hand wandered between kisses, calmly getting the beauty out of her clothes. When the pair of bare breast met his sight, he licked his lips in anticipation before attacking the twin mountains of flesh.

 

"Mmmmhhhhh!". Sword Maiden let out a moan as the rough tongue licked her breasts, transforming into a squeal as the goblin sucked from her the tip. Her nipples were so sensitive, so hard that they even hurt, only to be soothed by the eager sucking. She grabbed the goblin by the head, pressing him tightly against her.

 

The high goblin passed to the next attraction, her plain navel, giving plenty of licks and slurps before reaching her parted legs. _Oh, for the Darkness,_ the goblin thought. She had long lean legs with fleshy pale thighs, which led to a shaven reddened mound. The Lord didn't remembered having seen better curves than Sword Maiden's ones. He worked his tongue and hands into the arousing thighs before going to her womanly cavern. He found it already leaking her wetness, a wetness that he wanted to taste again.

 

"Oooohhhh! Ummmmm!", as he darted his tongue into her cunt, the Sword Maiden breathed out lengthy moans. She recalled him being good with his tongue ten years ago, but currently, he was a god with it. The rough flesh explored her insides, and when it went out he also stimulated her clit. Again and again, he licked her sweet spot, Sword Maiden spiralling into her pleasure further.

 

She was near her release when the Goblin Lord deemed her ready enough for the next step. He stood up in the mattress and worked his garbs to free his cock. Sword Maiden's eyes, behind the fabric, bulged as they conveyed the form of the cock. It was even _bigger_ than she remembered, near fifteen inches of green, thick flesh, an absolute colossus. She jumped from her still position to put the crown of the rod in her mouth. Goblin's cock, as their mouths, released pheromones to heat up the females. The blonde woman breathed in the musky scent of the meat rod and slurped, licking it wildly.

 

"Wuuuuuurrrgggg", the goblin grunted as he felt the wet mouth cavern embrace on his cock. "You are so much better at cocksucking, Maiden of the Sword".

 

Spurred by his words, Sword Maiden put the cock into her throat, gagging at the sheer size of it. A bulge could be seen in the front part of her neck, and if she went any further she would end suffocated and loose conscience. The blonde worked her throat, with the goal of milking his cum and fill her belly with the substance. As much as he wanted to release in her throat, the Lord wanted to cum first after so many years inside her cunt, so he voiced it.

 

"That's enough". He withdraw his meat from her mouth, only for Sword Maiden to lap into the cock again, mind clouded with the pheromones in want. The Goblin Lord sighed, it seemed her mind was already broken. He grabbed her by the hair and retired again, this time slapping her face with his cock as if to awoken her from her trance. It seemed to work, as Sword Maiden went still.

 

He hovered over her form again, and with his right hand picked his staff, positioning the huge rod at her entrance. He rubbed the length along the mound as if it was a brush, making the blonde beauty _mewl_ and lean back in the bed, opening her legs for him. Having such a beauty so eager for him, her huge breasts heaving and split wide open, made the goblin smirk in triumph. He stuffed his cock into the cunt in one swift thrust, bumping into the entrance of her womb.

 

"AAAAHHHHH!", Sword Maiden was unprepared for the huge cock, the thing so much bigger than the Lord's tongue, it spread her cunt apart as it entered, making her moan loudly and her eyes rolling behind the cloth, on the verge of an orgasm from one simple thrust. The Goblin Lord gathered his strength, and grabbing the Sword Maiden by her wide hips he started to pound her in a good rhythm. The channel felt so warm and tight, as if it had never been used before, the way it squeezed his cock in a vicious grip made the goblin's blood boil with lust.

 

"Oh, for the Earth Mother! I'm cumming!", the blonde screamed as she reached her first orgasm within thirty seconds of sex. The release hit her hard, a tremendous thunder that started in her pussy and traveled through her spine, leaving without air her lungs, numbing her senses.

 

Unfazed by the climax which had been shot through the woman below him, the goblin continued pounding against the cervix, stuffing as much of his cock as he could. Shallow thrusts that had her whimpering as his thick green member pressed her delicate sex open to it's limits. The Lord loved the sight of the powerful Maiden of the Sword like this. Opened up just for _him,_ her hips twitching with each thrust because it was all his body allowed her with his weight pressing down on her. He was mesmerized by the sight of his length gliding inside her even if he couldn't sheath his entire length in her. Not to mention the arousing sight of her large breasts bouncing wildly, begging for his attention.

 

She was moaning as her nails scratched at his arm and he let his pace pick up a bit, growling when her expression shifted and her sex started to grip him tighter again. Her inner walls clutching him rhythmically, calling him to spill his seed inside her. But it was too soon for that to happen, the Lord was very proud of his immense stamina.

 

"OH FUCK! YES! FUCK ME HARDER!", Sword Maiden released high-pitched screams of bliss, amazed at the amount of pleasure the huge cock that violated her insides was giving her. They made such a tight fit, she and him, almost as if the Sword Maiden has been born for this purpose, to have her legs open for him to feed his cock. It was the best sensation in the whole world, and she was not ashamed to vocalize it.

 

"YOUR COCK IS SO HUGE! OHHHHH! YES! YES!", her screams of joy only made the goblin more eager. Her legs were shaking again and her eyes rolled back as her body gave in to him again, letting him feel the quickening pulse of her body in it's ecstatic throes.

 

Sword Maiden was near her fourth orgasm when she felt the Goblin Lord grunt and his hands almost draw blood from how hard he was gripping the flesh of her hip. The creature lost any kind of rhythm he had, replacing it with short, hard thrusts against her cervix.

 

"YES! BREED ME! CUM INSIDE ME! OHHH ♥!", she purred as she climaxed for the fourth time. Her pussy squeezed his length, finally succeeding in the goal of getting his seed. A dozen of semen blasts spurted from the huge cock, bathing her insides, the substance heat made Sword Maiden squeak lustfully. After a minute, the goblin ended cumming, but for her it felt as if it would never end, the sensation too great for her.

 

She was recovering from her high when the goblin's hand picked her rear and flipped her positioning the blonde beauty in all fours. In this new stance the Lord had full access to the thick bottom. The Sword Maiden moaned in delight as his hard cock pressed against her ass globes, demanding entrance again in her pussy.

 

"THAT IS, KEEP FUCKING ME! THERE, THERE!", her begs were cut as his thrusts teared more moans from her throat.

 

The Goblin Lord kept fucking her senseless for hours, not stopping for even the shortest of moments to rest. He flipped Sword Maiden in every position that she could imagine, fucking her from behind, in fours, with a leg high in the air, with the woman straddling him, picking her in the air, at the limits of the bed... In short, Sword Maiden was submitted to an intense night of pure breeding, of _animalistic mating_ between a male goblin and a human woman. She lost the count of how many orgasms the mighty cock had caused her, dozens of them if not more, and how many times he had bathed her womb with his cum.

 

Things couldn't go on forever, as the Lord was finally reaching his limit. He had the Sword Maiden in a mating press, screaming wildly in rapture from the friction of his powerful cock, filling her pussy with meaty joy, tearing her flesh apart.

 

"YES! YES! YES! YES! OOOHHHH YES ♥!", she purred.

 

"SO GOOD ♥! MMHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!"

 

"I LOVE YOUR HUGE, THICK COCK! GIVE ME MORE ♥!"

 

"FOR THE EARTH MOTHER, BREED ME! PUT A CHILD IN ME ♥!"

 

"WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD? SO BIG? OHHHH!"

 

"AH! AH! AH ♥! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! OOHH!"

 

"'I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

 

"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME! OHHH PLEASE! OHH ♥!"

 

The goblin truly had broke Sword Maiden's mind, reducing her to a _cheap whore_ who only wanted his huge cock in her, again and again. He, spurred by her filthy mouth and screams, impaled one last time his cock, opening her cervix and entering her womb, and fired the biggest load yet directly into her uterus. If she wasn't pregnant already from the many hours of fucking, now she was for sure, the sperm filled completely her insides, making her belly bulge as if she was three months into pregnancy.

 

Sword Maiden passed out the moment the goblin leader pulled out from her, a wide stream of thick, white cum that overflowed her pussy gaping through her hole. Even though he was exhausted, the Lord stood up and went to meet his underlings to know if the operation had gone as he had planned. After the reports from his commanders, he knew it was a total success: he had taken control of the temple and it's members, without letting anyone escape or inform of the events transfixed inside the holy place.

 

He ordered his nest to retire and disappear as if nothing had occurred. The Goblin Lord had _broken_ the Sword Maiden and he was sure he would have free reigns to enter the temple whenever he wanted -albeit with stealth not to be discovered by the common people- to have her every day, from now on. She was really the perfect woman to breed his offspring, strong and capable. And she will be very occupied in the close future popping child after child from him. With a wide smirk, the Lord went back to the holy woman chamber's. He would give her some rest, but oh, when morning came, he really needed to screw her senseless, as his lust was always high, and he had finally found his match in the blonde beauty.

 

_A few hours later, that next morning:_

 

"YESHH! YESHHH ♥! MORE, USE ME MORE! FILL MY WOMB ♥!", the loudest of screams filled the room of a fucked silly Sword Maiden. She had woke up in her bed, confused and so tired. The ache in her cunt and the sticky white cum in the sheets made her remember the many climaxes, and grin blissfully. When her goblin master came back to her, she spread her legs inviting him to fuck again. And fucking her he was.

 

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH ♥!"

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
